I Dare You
by elementsdragons68
Summary: The Lords make a bet with Sesshomaru. Find a human woman and seduce her or loose his title as a Lord! Kagome, is the chosen victim, but her surprises are just beginning: the child of Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay people, this story I am really excited about, I think. No, probably around chapter three or four I am going to ask myself what I was smoking to put this up? Well, I do enjoy it, I hope you guys do too, so review okay!

**Disclaimer: **Come back to this chapter if you want to see it, anyway, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, there, happy! You should be, I wasted a couple lines writing this! Sheesh, what is this world coming too?

Anyway, on with the story!

---Chapter One---

**A bet **

**-------------------------------------**

"This ball is wonderful Lord Sesshomaru," a male voice said from behind him. The demon lord in question turned around to face the Lord of the eastern lands standing right behind him, smiling pleasantly and holding a cup of sake.

"It was not my idea," he replied calmly, looking over at Rin. The little girl, after finding out that it was her 'fathers' birthday, she demanded that they have a big party to celebrate it. Sesshomaru had not been at all thrilled about the fact that many strange and powerful demons were coming over to ruin his castle. What made him most nervous, though he would never tell, was the sake and different alcohol that was going to be served at the party. In all truths, he had low tolerance, which he didn't like people to know of, that was why he eyed the drink in his friend's hand warily.

"Sesshomaru, another year passed and you don't have a mate," the Eastern Lord sighed, sitting down in a near by chair, Sesshomaru by his side. The Western Lord glanced at him briefly, watching as his friend handed him the cup full of sake. He eyed it passively, not really sure if he could handle the big cup it was in.

"I don't need a woman," Sesshomaru replied bitterly, though keeping that out of his emotionless tone. He gulped down the drink and handed it back to the Eastern Lord and set his chin in his cupped hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Sesshomaru was so lost in thought about what he just said, he accepted drink after drink from the Eastern Lord.

"I don't think it's that Sesshomaru," the voice of the Northern Lord said, walking up to the drunken Sesshomaru and Eastern Lord, "I think you just can't get anyone." The drunken Sesshomaru stood up abruptly at that statement and wobbled a little bit on his feet. The Eastern Lord got up and steadied him, whispering a soft "don't say anything stupid" before going to sit back down again.

"Y-you think I can't get a girl, huh?" Sesshomaru slurred, swaying slightly on the spot. He recognized –though barely- that a new person was approaching them, and it looked to be the lord of the Southern lands. Sesshomaru eyed him drunkenly, missing the sly smile that passed the mans features.

"No we don't think you can," the Southern Lord replied smoothly, joining the conversation at last, "do you think you can?" The music was mixing into his stupor state and Sesshomaru found himself not knowing what he was getting himself into. The Western Lord nodded shakily, falling down into a seat, sitting back lazily.

"How about we make a bet," the Northern Lord said softly, making sure to keep him voice calm in order to persuade the drunken demon, "you have to find a woman, human woman that is, within the next year or else you loose your title as a lord, and split the lands with the North and South." He knew he had the drunken lord, knowing the man wasn't thinking strait, all he had to worry about the Eastern Lord, who was too kind hearted for his own good.

"No Sesshomaru! That is foolish, don't do it!" The Eastern Lord said, shaking the demon harshly, earning a wave of annoyance from a sloppy hand. The Southern Lord smirked, when Sesshomaru was drunk, he was known to do very stupid things, but regret it completely in the morning. Though, the Lord of the North and South needed the Western lands to be very powerful.

"I will do it!" Sesshomaru declared stupidly, though not deciding to stand up again, only acknowledging that that was stupid. The other two Lord's across from him nodded slyly, holding a piece of paper in front of the drunken lord.

"A contract, to keep your word," the Southern Lord said, watching as Sesshomaru struggled to keep the feathered –and expensive- pen strait when he was signing it. The Eastern Lord shook his head sadly, thinking now that giving Sesshomaru those drinks were a bad idea after all. His friend was definitely going to regret this in the morning.

"Alright, at noon tomorrow," the Northern Lord said, "I will come and get Sesshomaru and we will go and visit **human** villages for the subject of our bet." The Southern Lord chuckled and both walked away, feeling mighty proud of themselves. The Eastern Lord eyed Sesshomaru nervously, getting up and deciding to leave the now passed out demon alone.

This was going to be the worst year of his best friend's life.

---**TBC---**

**Okay, chapter one, please review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I am back with a better and longer chapter than before. Well, that might be a little more over the top. Anyway, I am holding Sesshomaru captive in my closet, forcing him to eat gummy worms. He says to let him go, but I will grant him this! I will continue for all of you, but I can not let him go. Anyway, continuing!

---Chapter Two---

**One lie can change everything.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Inuyasha, there, there, let's stay there!" Shippo chirped excitedly, running ahead of the group to get a better look at the inn. Kagome came up behind him, smiling sweetly, looking at the inn with satisfaction and relief. "Inuyasha! Here, let's stay here!" Shippo chirped again, climbing up onto the annoyed hanyou's shoulder.

"We are not staying! We have to find more jewel shards!" Inuyasha snapped, flinging the fox kit off of his shoulder with enough force to send the young boy flying into Kagome's arms. The miko in question looked at Inuyasha with annoyance and anger, clearly frustrated at his actions. "Don't give me that look Kagome! We have to find more jewel shards; we have no time to rest now!" He snapped, turning his back to her as an act of immaturity.

"Inuyasha, I agree with Shippo," Sango spoke up, "we are human, so we need time to recuperate." Inuyasha huffed, shaking his head and muttering several curses under his breath before reluctantly agreeing with them, earning many cheers from the group. Kagome rushed ahead, but soon stopped when she realized that they had no money.

"No money? Good, now we can continue," Inuyasha said, with a tone of victory, smirking at them all. Miroku smiled back at them, striding ahead confidently and walking up to the front door. Walking in, he told them briefly to wait there while he took care of business.

"For once I am not glad he is making up fake exorcises," Kagome sighed in relief, plopping herself down on the ground, "do you think they will fall for it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Inuyasha grumbled, "they most likely will." Sango nodded, sitting down next to Kagome tiredly. She yawned once before laying back, staring at the cloudless sky with disinterest. Inuyasha grumbled unpleasantly before sitting down as well, setting his chin in his cupped hand, resting that on his knee.

Not a few moments later, Miroku emerged, looking quite pleased with himself. He flashed a peace sign at them and led the way inside.

----------------

"Look at these humans," the Southern Lord said in distaste, looking around him. The Northern Lord looked at him, and then looked back at the hung over Sesshomaru with satisfaction. His title as a lord will be gone by the end of the year, which was the agreed deadline for his side of the bet. Of course, Sesshomaru has to also get lucky during that time too.

"Do not worry, we will be leaving soon enough," the Northern Lord assured softly, "once we pick the woman of our choice, we will leave this wretched human village behind." The Southern Lord nodded in reply, searching around the village until he spotted a certain woman heading into the main inn. Her clothes were not normal, her raven colored hair long and her brown eyes fairly boring, but nice.

He tapped Sesshomaru on the head, earning a groan of protest from the Lord of the Western lands. "Sesshomaru, we choose that one," the Southern Lord said, pointing to the woman as she her party walked into the inn. Though the other lords did not recognize her, Sesshomaru did, and he knew she was with Inuyasha, she being his wench.

"How about not?" He said softly, looking at the two emotionlessly. The two lords shook their heads with humor, eyes glinting evilly.

"Sorry Sesshomaru," the Northern Lord said, "we choose that one."

Sesshomaru groaned, walking away from the village with an air of regret and hopelessness. The other two lords followed him, giving themselves a discreet high five to one another. Sesshomaru looked back at them, shaking his head. He trudged on, getting the feeling that all hope was lost.

Sesshomaru jumped off, ready to go and study his target.

----------------------------

Inuyasha glanced curiously around him, making sure that no one of his group had followed him. Earlier that evening he had sensed Kikyo, though the dead miko made no effort to hide herself from him, almost as if she wanted to come. He walked along the beaten path he and his friends had trudged earlier that day, finally seeing her leaning against a large oak tree, holding something. She raised her head to look at him, eyes strangely gentle.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" He asked, stepping up to her. She just stood up strait and walked over to him, holding the bundle in her arms with care.

"Remember that wonderful night we had a year ago," she said smoothly, "it was a wonderful night when my reincarnation left to her own time." Inuyasha tensed, regretting that night. Not too long ago, he had started to realize and define his feelings for Kagome, of course he had the regret of sleeping with Kikyo one year previous.

"It should not be possible Inuyasha," she said softly, "but I got pregnant that night, and here he is, I don't have a name yet, because I was hoping we could name him together." Her tone was soft, but he took a step back, not wanting to believe it. He loved Kagome now, not Kikyo, he didn't want to be bound to her because of this brat.

"It isn't mine," he snapped, "if you come near me with that thing. I will make sure I hurt you very badly." He was near panic when he disappeared, not catching the brief look of hurt on the miko's face.

Kikyo growled, but if Inuyasha didn't want the child, she didn't either. The clay woman looked at the child with new anger. Inuyasha loved Kagome now, not her, but why not make the woman suffer, she is heading this way looking for her precious Inuyasha. Kikyo smirked, looking at the child once more, it resembled Inuyasha very much, so she wouldn't be able to tell the difference with the lie given to her.

Kikyo walked on, cutting Kagome off half way trough her trek, startling the girl and making her stumble back. Kikyo put on a fake hurt face and helped her wretched look alike up. Kagome backed away, tense and set on a battle.

"Kagome, I found him at last," Kikyo whispered, staring at Kagome sternly, "I found your child." Kagome was startled, she backed away and shook her head, after all, wouldn't she have known if she had a kid? And with who, if it was hers anyway?

"I just found out Inuyasha talking to himself in the clearing," she said in fake sadness, "he said he had a plan all worked out, to produce an heir of his own using you."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, getting worried now. Inuyasha wouldn't use her to get a mate and an heir for that matter. It was plainly obvious that Kikyo was lying, but what if she wasn't?

"He raped you a year ago without your knowledge one night by knocking you out," Kikyo whispered, "then you had the child, but he erased your memories with a spell, he has some friends that can do that. So, Kagome, I just found your child right here, he's yours, take him." Kikyo reached out and handed the young baby to Kagome, who took him with fear.

"Inuyasha…raped me?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else. Kagome felt fear etch its slimy way into the pit of her stomach, fear of Inuyasha. He did rape her, there was a night nearly a year ago that she blacked out and woke up with no knowledge, but she thought was because of the big battle they had earlier and she was just too tired.

"W-what is his name?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I just found him," Kikyo said, "so I don't know."

Kagome nodded hugging the boy tightly, but stopped when she heard footsteps coming closer to where they both were standing. Kikyo froze briefly, before disappearing completely, leaving Kagome to stand alone completely confused.

"Kagome!"

It was Inuyasha, Kagome realized. He sounded angry, what if he had found out what Kikyo had overheard and wanted to shut her up for good. Kagome backed up, turning around and running away before Inuyasha could she her.

-----------------------------

She wasn't at the inn.

Sesshomaru sat in the open hot springs lazily, his arms resting over the shore and his head lolled back as though he had no control over it. He had had a very long day, with the bet, finding out he had to get Inuyasha's wench to sleep with him, and trying to find out where she had gotten to. He was lucky the village was surrounded by forest, so with a simple fuda spell he was able to make his very own hot spring.

Sesshomaru sighed, putting his arms in the water and sinking down so his head was submerged completely. He swam around, deep underneath the surface, stuck in his own miserable thoughts. If only he had paid attention to what the Lord of the Eastern lands was handing him, what kind of drink, then he never would have gotten drunk.

Sesshomaru emerged again, swimming to the surface and getting out, heading to where his neatly folded clothes were. He was about to reach down and pick them up when Kagome burst into the clearing. At the situation, she stopped running and he stopped in his actions to pick up his clothes. Sesshomaru inwardly shook his head, acting casual and getting his clothes once again.

"I-I am s-so sorry," Kagome said shakingly, turning beet red.

"Don't like the view?" He inquired teasingly. He doesn't usually do that but he couldn't resist. Kagome blushed a brighter red and held the boy in front of her, hiding her face from view. A few moments passed, the only sound was from Sesshomaru putting on his clothes, but a loud command echoed through most of the forest: "KAGOME!"

It was Inuyasha, and Kagome knew it was, but she had to escape, before he found her. He was too close for her to run anymore, the only chance was…Sesshomaru. Kagome turned to the full demon, he was still standing there and looking in the direction of the yell annoyingly. She turned to him fully and gulped, maybe he could just take her far enough away.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly, voice rising in panic as the footsteps of Inuyasha came closer, "I need you to get me away from here. Please! I'll do anything you want, just get me out of here!" She was pleading now, looking back in the direction of Inuyasha's footsteps.

"I am only making one stop to my castle," he said stiffly, "that is all, and I refuse to take a wench with me." Kagome turned her wide, fearful eyes on Sesshomaru, they were quickly filling with tears of pain and panic. It was then that he noticed the baby boy she was holding protectively, almost fearfully.

"Inuyasha did something," Kagome whispered hurriedly, the sound of footsteps coming closer, "For my safety I need to leave. Please Sesshomaru, take me with you! I'll watch over Rin for you if you need a nanny!" She was pleading again, but Inuyasha was so close and she had to leave…now!

They both turned when Inuyasha came into the clearing, huffing and puffing. "There you are!" He shouted, making his way towards Kagome but Sesshomaru got there first, grabbing her and leaping off without a second glance. The furious cries of Inuyasha were left behind.

"As long as you take care of Rin," he said bitterly, not believing what he was doing, "but I will let you stay for that reason."

She sighed in relief, glad to be away, but realizing what she had gotten herself into. Maybe things would turn out alright though. She glanced down at the child, he looked exactly like Inuyasha, but she felt disgusted by not the child, but what Inuyasha did to her.

"Sakuya," she said, "I will name you Sakuya."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, confused, but brushed it off and continued on his way.

---**TBC---**

**Chapter two, please review and I will love you all!**

**----------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Guess what! This is my most popular story yet! You guys should be proud of yourselves, good job, I commend you all. I can't believe I am getting time to write this, first week of high school is tough, on me that is, no one else seems to be having a problem. All well, guess I can be a retard all on my lonesome. I have cake though, and all the anime characters I have captured and am now holding hostage, but that is okay!

Anyway, on with the story!

---Chapter Three---

**Why did I do it?**

**----------------------------------**

"Now that she is gone…"

A dark figure hovered there for only a few moments, listening to the pathetic cries of Inuyasha as the young reincarnation flew away with the Lord of the Western lands. The long, raven black hair, blew gently in the wind, but the deep eyes stayed steady. She watched as Inuyasha started to panic and run off to go and get his friend's help.

"She will never return, not after what she thinks you did to her, Inuyasha…"

Kikyo remained standing there for a long while, watching the different things goes by that had nothing to do with her. She stood watching as Inuyasha came back; the demon slayer and the monk right behind him, all of them looking like hell itself had frozen over. Such funny little people, panicking over one simple little bitch.

"You keep calling her name, but she will never turn to face you the some way again. She will only look at you with fear and hatred, but I will be here Inuyasha, I will be waiting for you," Kikyo whispered, about to disappear completely, but turned around for one last look at the pathetic humans in front of her, well, some of the humans.

_As I said, such funny people, panicking over one simple little bitch…_

Kikyo turned around, disappearing at last.

----------------------

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome's voice said softly from behind him, startling him a little, though not showing it out loud. Funny, her voice was calm, but she is distressed, unsure, and panicking, Sesshomaru noted silently. Something must have happened, or else why would she practically throw herself at him like that, it's not natural.

"_Inuyasha did something…"_

Wasn't that what she had said? Sesshomaru was deep in thought once again. What did his stupid half brother do to make this usually god damned annoying wench so hurt? The demon lord glanced back at her again, she was playing with that baby boy, named Sake or something. Sesshomaru shuddered inwardly, that cursed drink was the reason he was in this mess!

"How long till we're there?" Kagome asked from behind him once again. Sesshomaru sighed, adjusting his arms from under her knees to a more comfortable position. All he knew was somewhere along the ride, the wench had decided to shift herself so he would be forced to give her a piggyback ride all the way there. Though maybe she shouldn't play with the child, it might fall, but what did he care? One less pest to get rid of.

"Shortly, almost there," he said stiffly, not at all comfortable with her yet, though he would never show it on the outside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a nod, though it was slightly heavy looking, like she was weighed down by something. Was it the child? Women at fifteen always get married and have heirs by her age, so why did that matter to her, if that was the problem at hand at least?

The Western Lord looked ahead of himself, why did he bring her along? It was impulse, all he could remember was Inuyasha going to reach for her and he snapped, though why, he did not know. Reaching out and grabbing her at the last minute was not something he had planned on doing, so why did he do it?

Well, he had to take her to his castle so he could complete the bet, but his mind was telling him to dump her off and go beat the Northern Lord to a pulp so he would hand over the contract. Something was telling him differently though, the part of him that reached out and grabbed her at the last minute was telling him he needed her. Why? He never needed anyone, why did that annoying part of his mind say he had to have someone now.

Sesshomaru looked ahead, the castle looming over just ahead, though it was still a long distance away, he had to be flying for a while now. He heard the sound of a babies giggles over the wind, and it just kept going. Giggle after giggle, obviously the woman was amusing the child, but why? It was annoying. Sesshomaru shot a look at her, telling her to stop that or else he would drop them both.

Kagome immediately complied, nodding briefly and settling herself down again. Why did he take her with him, why did he grab her at the last moment? Kagome looked down at Sakuya, whose bright amber eyes sparkled happily in the light of the moon. She could tell he was going to be a strong child.

_Not the only child you are going to have though _that annoying voice in her head appeared, startling her and accidentally kicking Sesshomaru in the side, earning a low growl of warning. Kagome whispered a quick apology and settled back down.

_Sesshomaru is going to be the future father of your babies _it whispered softly to her. Kagome looked angry, not knowing she had spoken the question out loud.

"Sesshomaru is going to be the future father of my babies!" She was very surprised and angry that it mixed it into saying it out loud, causing the demon lord to stop in mid air. Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth, eyes shifting and trying to hide herself from view. Before Sesshomaru could even inquire what in gods name she had said, they started falling.

"Maybe stopping in mid air was not a good idea," Kagome yelled calmly over the wind.

"You surprised me," he answered just as calm, as if they were sitting over a nice cup of tea instead of falling from the sky a couple hundred feet.

"Really? You know I didn't mean that," Kagome said hurriedly, looking down as the ground came closer and closer into view, "you know, you can start flying now." Now a little hint of panic was entering her system, holding Sakuya very tight, she swallowed the lump in her throat heavily. The child seemed to be having the time of his life.

"My strength has not regained yet," Sesshomaru replied back, fear etching its slow way into his mind. He quickly shoved it out again, watching the ground come closer and closer. Kagome screamed now, making the Western Lord's ear feeling like it was being busted open.

Sesshomaru blinked, feeling slightly more relieved that a lake was just below them, and it looked like they would be falling into the deep end of it. Well, Sesshomaru thought of it this way, if he died, the contract would be over, so it wasn't really a lose-lose situation for him, though for the woman on his back it might be.

Kagome shut her eyes, shielding Sakuya as much as she could, the child seeming to be enjoying this near doom situation very much. She felt Sesshomaru tighten his hold on her and noticed for the first time, they were about to fall into a lake. Wonderful, they had a better chance of living, if the impact doesn't kill them, the aquatic demons in the lake would!

Kagome sighed, deemed to her fate, though she didn't feel as worried as she should have been. She felt Sesshomaru guard himself as they came closer to the surface. Kagome held onto Sakuya for dear life itself.

SPLASH!

---------------------

"I can't believe Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome," Sango said worriedly, after all, the Western Lord was not really the kidnapping type, or what she thought of him as. Miroku seemed to agree, Sesshomaru was neither good nor bad, more like in the middle, on the good side from Naraku's point of view, and on the bad side from their point of view.

"Well he is showing his true colors now," Inuyasha snarled. He could erase the look of terror on her face though when he went to grab her and get her to safety, it was as if she was completely frightened of him. Inuyasha shook his head, he must have been imagining it.

"We are going to search for her," he called, leaping off.

-----------------------

"Well that could have gone better," Kagome sputtered, crawling out of the lake slowly, still holding a giggling child, guess being half demon means you have a lot of strength. Sesshomaru jumped out of it, shaking himself in a very canine-ish way. Kagome couldn't help but let out the tiniest of giggles, he really was cute when he did that.

Sesshomaru gave her a warning glare and picked her up again, settling her on his back. "My strength regained, we should be okay to fly now," Sesshomaru said, though the three of us being water logged might weigh us down, he added silently to himself. Kagome held on tight, gasping as he leapt into the air again. Well, the wind should dry them off.

Sakuya seemed to have fallen asleep some time later, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure, the child's giggles were really quite annoying. He couldn't help but feel that the woman was a little too happy, like she was hiding something, and trying to forget it, as a way to protect herself. She seemed panicked earlier when he first carried her off from the clearing.

"We are nearly there," he said, the sound of his voice being carried back to her. Kagome nodded, resting her head on his shoulder armor piece, feeling exhausted from that fall. Well, who wouldn't? Moments later, she was fast asleep, the gentle blow of the wind lolling her into pleasant dreams.

Sesshomaru slowed just enough so the harsh blow of the winds wouldn't be rough on her, but should feel like a gentle breeze. Why was he doing this anyway, why did he feeling the need to make her comfortable? To protect her when they were falling? Well, he wasn't going to do it anymore, he was going to make her stay as uncomfortable as possible.

Somehow he knew that would never work out, but he could try! No, that would be stupid, and dammit, Sesshomaru was not Inuyasha! The demon lord shook his head, nope, he would never become as stupid as his brother, and he would rather die than loose his intelligence. Though, as he thought on it more, he also had very good memory, which can be good and bad.

"_Inuyasha did something…"_

That ran through his mind over and over again, and it was time he received some answers. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, seeing the woman drying off her hair with the help of the wind. She seemed calm, though the miko was nothing but hysterics when he first met up with her in the clearing. It would seem, if he was correct, she was trying to hide something form people and herself, which wasn't at all healthy.

"Tell me woman-," he started, but was cut off when she huffed in his face.

"My name is Kagome, Sesshomaru," she said hotly, turning back to her task at hand. Sesshomaru discreetly rolled his eyes, sighing softly in return.

"Fine, **Kagome**," he said, emphasizing on her name, "tell me. Why did you want to escape Inuyasha so bad?" Kagome stiffened, she had been trying to forget about what Kikyo had told her, but Sesshomaru seemed to have remembered it. Kagome closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired," she replied, pretending to fall asleep. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, if it was one thing he hated, was when people tried to avoid difficult questions, when they should know that telling other people will release them from the burden they carry. _Humans are so complicated _he thought tiredly, not feeling like arguing with her.

He huffed silently to himself and continued on his way.

---------------------------

Inuyasha snarled angrily, slamming his clawed fist into a nearby oak tree. He sank to the ground, feeling more useless than anyone would ever believe. He had no leads on Kagome, he had no idea where Sesshomaru lived, he had no idea what to do. "Inuyasha, you can't blame yourself," Sango's voice said from behind him.

The half demon turned around, snarling at her and getting up. He didn't need to be told that it was his fault, because he knew it was. When he left Kikyo, he had sensed her coming their way, meaning she must have ran into Kikyo along the way. As much as he loved them both, he felt anger towards the dead miko who always undermined himself and Kagome.

Inuyasha trekked on, hoping to pick up a scent, any indication that they had come that way before him. He sighed, maybe it was hopeless, after all, by the way they were going –they took to the skies- he was sure he had no way of indicating where they had gone off too.

Perhaps…it was hopeless.

-------------------

Sesshomaru held the boy in his arms securely as he dumped the woman on the futon without a care or thought in the world. Well, because he didn't care. Sesshomaru walked out of the room and went into the one across the hall, having enough sense to set the child down softly on the futon in that room. The demon lord ordered servants to watch over both of them, knowing they were going to be staying there for a while.

The demon sighed when he reached his room. He hated and regretted this, but he had a feeling it might not be that bad after all.

---**TBC---**

**Okay, chapter three, please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, it has been awhile but school is tough on me right now, believe me, it is tough for me. I hate honors classes, but I am really good at them. Okay, well enough of my idiotic ramblings, but before I start, who has seen the 3rd Inuyasha movie? IT ROCKS!

On with the story!

---Chapter Four---

**The cat jumped over the lazy dog**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Just eat it."

"No, it looks gross and the fish is staring at me."

"It is supposed to be like that. Just trust me it will taste good."

"I don't like my food staring at me!"

"…you're being difficult."

"Am not!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at each other from opposite sides of the table. The great dog demon was slowly eating his food while Kagome poked at it disgustedly. Both did not seem pleased with one another. Sesshomaru swallowed the fish he was eating and set down his bowl and chopsticks fluently, still keeping eye contact with Kagome.

Rin watched both of them with an interested look, her gaze switching form one to the other in mild curiosity. She swallowed her food with some difficulty and then turned to look at her new nanny. "Why not just eat it? It really is good once you get passed the eyes part," she said with a slight giggle, nodding her head in confirmation. Kagome hesitantly nodded back, looking back at her food with a revolted expression.

Kagome reached out and poked her food gingerly, but got a complete shock when her food flopped. "Oh my god it moved!" She screeched, stumbling back and hiding behind the demon lord, who quite an annoyed expression on his face.

"Wow! The cooks gave you a live one!" Rin said happily, leaning over to get a better look. Sesshomaru could not stop the annoyed twitch in his eye. Now he had a screaming girl behind him, a crying baby boy in the corner –probably awoken by the screaming- and a squealing Rin, who seemed to be very happy with seeing a live fish at breakfast time. He set down his utensils once again and rubbed his temples, clapping his fingers once so the cooks and servants filed in.

"Re-cook this until the nanny is satisfied," he said calmly, making Kagome stop her screaming.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, turning to look him in the eye, ignoring the 'the fish must have been sleeping' comment from Rin.

"Nanny, you know, a person employed full-time to take care of one or more children in a family-," he started explaining.

"I know what a nanny is! I am asking why you called me that. And why do you refuse to say my first name? Kagome! God I thought we went through this!" She huffed dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest, giving her a very pouty look. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, not amused.

"Fine then, but breakfast is over and it is time you start taking care of the boy and Rin," he said, standing up and ignoring her sputtering. She stopped once Rin came over to her and latched onto the sleeve of her new kimono.

"Come on, let's play with Sakuya!" She announced excitedly. Kagome almost let her depression seep through but caught it in time to smile back at the bouncing girl.

"Sure Rin, let's play with Sakuya," Kagome said, "I'll even let you hold him if you want, but make sure to be careful." Rin nodded, calming herself down and picking up the babbling child, who seemed to be in a very good mood, considering being woken up with the yelling.

Kagome smiled at the girl and walked with her to the side door, where the garden was located. Rin giggled and set Sakuya down on a bed of flowers where he seemed to be enjoying it. Kagome sat down on a nearby rock and watched Rin as she picked flowers in a section of the garden.

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she coughed, trying to catch her breath. Luckily Rin was so busy with picking flowers that she didn't seem to notice. Kagome sighed, clearing her throat and going back to her thoughts. Kagome felt like crying, but held it back when Rin came up to her, holding a batch of pretty flowers, each of a different color.

Rin smiled happily at her, holding them up for Kagome to take them. The woman seemed startled, but smiled at her with the brightest smile she could muster, which wasn't much in her case. "Thank you Rin, I will accept these with happiness," she said, kissing the girl lightly on the cheek and looked back at Sakuya, who was now eating a flower.

"Oh no, honey, don't eat that," Kagome scolded, picking up the boy and holding him in her arms. Kagome smiled down at the boy, though it was really hard, once the boy opened his eyes to look at her. _Amber_ she thought with fear. Images of Inuyasha came into her mind like a waterfall, never ceasing. Kagome whimpered, burrowing her head in Sakuya's blanket, making sobbing sounds, but it didn't go unnoticed by Rin, ho came over and rested her head on Kagome's knee. "I don't know what is wrong Kagome, but I don't like seeing you sad," the girl said softly. Kagome slid down to the ground and hugged both of the children tightly.

"_No! You should shut up and let me protect you!" _

Why did he say that when it wasn't true? Why did he rape her when he said he would protect her? Kagome sobbed again, feeling Rin hug her tightly.

_Sesshomaru's roar sounded as Inuyasha walked forward on his fathers shoulder._

He cut off Sesshomaru's arm that day. Kagome couldn't help but feel slight pity for the demon lord and his loss, but he was attacking them first. Inuyasha was only trying to protect her, but he wasn't protecting her now was he? No, she was stuck with one of their enemies, but Sesshomaru wasn't really an enemy, not really.

Rin proves that. Kagome looked at the girl with a great smile, earning one in return. "Rin," her voice sounded much scratchy than what she would have preferred, "let's not tell Sesshomaru what happened okay."

The girl nodded and smiled again, running over to the door, and pulling it open. "Come on Kagome," she said happily, "let's go in now!" The miko nodded, smiling at the young girl and made her way over to her, Sakuya secure in her arms.

"Let's get Sesshomaru and go shopping at one of the human villages!"

"Rin-well okay," Kagome sighed, following the girl with an air of exhaustion.

--------------------

_Inuyasha did something…_

Dammit! What did she mean by that? Sesshomaru sat on his bedroom windowsill, looking out of it with a very bored expression, though his expression didn't match what he was thinking. The demon lord sighed in annoyance, placing his head on his knee and looking at the window sideways. He was tired, but not at the same time. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, scratching his head in an annoyed way, glaring at his reflection as if it was the cause of his problems.

He had two things on his mind, one; what Kagome said to him when they were making their way here, and two; that blasted bet! It was impossible to achieve! He was going to loose his title as a lord, and he knew it. There was no way a human would fall for him and there was no way he was going to fall for a human.

"This sucks!" He bit out before he could stop himself.

"Do you always insult yourself…"

Sesshomaru spun around to see Rin and Kagome both smiling at him. If he could see the boy's face beyond the blanket he could guess that he was smiling at the demon lord too. He flashed them a glare and turned to face them fully, wondering what the hell they were doing there in the first place!

"What is it?" He asked, though a bit of bitterness and annoyance slipped into his voice without meaning. Rin only smiled at him, far too used to this to really care. Kagome's smile faltered, never really having the lord's annoyance faced onto her. She was more used to him being annoyed at Inuyasha, really.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and her smile widened. _Forget him and move on…_

Sesshomaru didn't miss the brief moment and promptly narrowed his eyes at her. In truth, he was more curious than he would ever admit, after all, what did Inuyasha do to make his woman look so pained.

"We want you to take us shopping Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said happily, running over to him and dragging hi to his feet, "we can go to the human villages for some new kimonos or some snacks." She seemed so excited Sesshomaru found himself nodding briefly.

---5 minutes later---

"What in gods name am I doing here?" Sesshomaru snarled as yet another garment was piled onto his arms. An assortment of kimonos, food, flowers, collectables, and fragile objects were piling up with each village they visited, and Sesshomaru was getting rather frustrated. Luckily he was able to keep his calm really well.

"Come on Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, running over to what looked like a brothel. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"No! We are not going in there," he said sternly, apparently Kagome was agreeing. She grabbed Rin with her free hand while holding Sakuya in the other. Rin pouted, looking upset.

"I want to know what it is though," she complained, looking down at her feet. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and finally caught up to them.

"Not until you are older," he said sternly. Kagome smiled at him and grabbed Rin's small hand in hers, smiling down at the young girl. Rin grinned back, rushing ahead to go see what else was in the market that day.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, this would be a long day.

------------------

"That was the worst day of my life," Sesshomaru said from the doorway of Sakuya's room, where Kagome was putting the tired boy to bed with as much care as possible. Kagome sighed softly, tucking in the boy and finally turning to acknowledge him, arms crossed.

"Well we had fun, and that is all that matters," Kagome said, going to walk passed him but he blocked the way. Sesshomaru's glare stopped her from any comment she was about to make, although she had a very good one on the tip of her tongue.

"You are the guest here woman, I did not have to bring you along," he snapped, "so I suggest you hold your tongue or I will kill you without hesitation." Kagome could not help but believe him with that very menacing expression.

"If you want to remain," he said, more softly this time, "I had better hear an explanation about why you wanted to come here so badly in the near future."

"If I am going to tell you that," Kagome said bitingly, "then you have to tell me what made you take me with you."

Sesshomaru glared at her but Kagome glared back.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, "but when I am ready to tell you."

"Same for me."

---**TBC---**

**Chapter two! Review please!**

**------------------------------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, here is chapter five of the story and I must say, I am writing this now because I feel guilty about not updating fast enough. I am sick with a cold and fever though and I will tell you now that it kind of sucks. Anyway, enough of my whining, time to continue, hope you enjoy!

**---**Chapter Five---

**Perhaps it is safer to forget**

**---------------------------------------------**

"_Isn't she beautiful in my arms Sesshomaru," a voice said from beside him, "isn't she beautiful when she sleeps." _

_Sesshomaru smiled warmly at the woman and kissed her cheek. "She is beautiful, isn't she." The woman turned to face him fully, a wide grin on her face and a gentle brown eyes. She wasn't the most beautiful woman, but to Sesshomaru she was perfect; a slightly chubby frame, long brown hair, gentle brown eyes, and a soft face._

"_I can't wait till my parents come to give their blessings," she said happily, giggling slightly at the smile the demon lord gave, "they will love you and our baby."_

_She paused, looking at him lovingly, "tell me what we should name her?"_

"_You did all the work Yuko, why don't you choose," he said softly, kissing her forehead gently. Her smile faded slightly but was replaced with a bigger one, her eyes not quite as happy though._

"_I did, didn't I," Yuko said, "why don't we name her…Rena?"_

"_Perfect, like you," he whispered in the demon woman's ear, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close, "tomorrow your parents will come and then we can spend the rest of our lives together, forever."_

"_Do you promise Sesshomaru?"_

_Suddenly, fire erupted from his grasp, a blood curdling scream erupted and he saw his castle burning, Yuko burning in it, holding their daughter close. She looked up, eyes so full of pain and her flesh burning and melting, the stench filling his nostrils._

"_Yuko!" His child's crying filled his ears and he groped uselessly through the flames. His eyes were watering quickly from the smoke and he coughed violently. This wasn't a normal fire._

"_YUKO!"_

Sesshomaru shot up in bed, panting for air. He shook his head swiftly and looked around his dark room, breathing a sigh of relief when he found nothing in there. The demon lord collapsed back in his bed, wondering about the Sesshomaru in his dream…and that woman. He wasn't that nice, it was ridiculous.

He took a deep breath and sat up, looking out the large window he noticed that it was dawn, the time to get up and get ready for another day. Sesshomaru sighed, standing up and going over to his wardrobe, where is kimono's and Yukata's were kept. He pulled out one of them and slipped it on without much trouble.

Who was Yuko?

That question had been bothering him ever since he awoke from his dream. The demon lord snarled in annoyance, walking out of his room and making his rather slow way towards his study, where he was doomed to start filling out his paperwork.

-------------------

"**He promised me."**

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and turned over in her sleep. Who was talking?

"**He promised me."**

Kagome whimpered, feeling cold and uncomfortable. She was feeling a presence, but didn't want to wake up. Kagome opened her eyes only half way, swallowing when a shadow hovered over her. Perhaps it was just her imagination?

"**Burn like me. I want you to burn like my poor daughter did. Burn for me Kagome, so he can never love you, and so he can never break your heart like he did mine."**

It was so hot, Kagome felt like she was burning up. A baby's cry could be heard in the background but Kagome had shot up in bed, only to find nothing wrong. "What was that?" She asked herself, looking around in fear. The woman nearly jumped when she heard Sakuya crying in the other room connecting to hers.

"That crying must have been Sakuya," Kagome said, "and I must have just gotten to hot with the blankets on." She shook her head, shaking from head to toe, wiping the sweat off her forehead and went into the other room to go and get Sakuya.

She picked up the child and held him, going to sit down on the rocking chair with the boy in her arms. She closed her eyes and rocked Sakuya back and forth, easing the child into another sleep easily. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up, making sure the boy was asleep before setting him in the carrier for another day of activities.

She had better find Sesshomaru then.

------------------------

"Therefore, we believe you can not get this woman Sesshomaru," the Northern Lord said, "so why don't you just give up the title and hand your lands over to us." The Southern Lord smiled charmingly and sat down next to the demon lord. He patted his back once and got up again –though Sesshomaru didn't see the point in him sitting down- heading back over to the Northern Lord.

"I am not giving up my lands yet," Sesshomaru said, "now why don't you leave, I need to speak with the Eastern Lord." The man who was standing off to the side, fidgeted slightly, thinking he was going to get beaten up for getting the Western Lord drunk.

He watched as the other two left and turned back to the Western Lord, who wasn't looking angry but confused. They sat in an awkward silence and then Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak.

"Who is Yuko?" He asked lightly, wanting to know who the woman was. And why in the hell was he so nice in that dream? He was never nice! Though the demon lord was busy chewing out the dream self he caught the look of terror and shock on the Eastern Lord's face before it became calm again.

"I don't know Sesshomaru I really don't," the demon replied softly, bowing his head lightly, "what I mean is…I don't know why you would know her, because she was a good friend of mine." Sesshomaru could tell he was lying but kept silent, wanting to hear this.

"She bore a daughter, at a young age mind you," the demon lord said uneasily, "she married a man, a nice young man. Well, a week after their daughter was born, she informed her husband that her parents were coming over to give their blessings…it only ended in tragedy."

Sesshomaru failed to see that the door opened wide for a moment then closed so it only cracked. Kagome peered inside, making sure to keep quiet so they would not notice her appearance.

"On that day, her parents met her mate and did not approve of the age difference between them at all," the Eastern Lord continued, "that night, her mate was called to a meeting and she was left alone, but her parents had lit the castle on fire. When he came back, the mate couldn't reach Yuko in time and so she and his child died in the fire."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking back at him directly in his eyes.

"What was her mates name?" He asked softly, though he had a nervous twitch going for him now.

"H-his name? His name is not known," the Eastern Lord said, sniffing nervously, crossing his leg and looking anywhere but Sesshomaru.

"Where is he now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The guilt was so strong that some of his closest friends erased his memories," the Eastern Lord said, "no one knows where he is now. But Sesshomaru, don't dwell on it, none of it matters." With that said he left for the door, Kagome quickly hiding behind a pillar so as not to be seen.

Kagome watched as the other lord left and stepped up to the door, knocking on it once. "Um, Sesshomaru, can I come in?" She asked timidly. A sharp crashing sound was heard beside the door, next came a loud and slightly choked, "NO! Now go away woman!"

Kagome, feeling it not best to argue, left without a second glance back.

---------------

Somehow, Sesshomaru could this emptiness after he heard that story, a certain depression that only came from insanity of loosing someone close. But he didn't know that experience, so he had no idea what it was called.

"**You promised me!"**

Sesshomaru head snapped up when a loud scream -which sounded in unison- of terror erupted from down the halls that sounded like Rin and Kagome. Sesshomaru looked up swiftly and ran out of the study and into the large halls where he heard the screams.

One image stood there above two unconscious girls. It was a woman and a baby girl in her arms.

---**TBC---**

**Short I know, but review!**

**----------------------------------------**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here I am, right here to give you the next chapter to this story. Yes! I am feeling better and I am doing well in school again, hurrah! Anyway, I hope that you will all enjoy this section of the story and here we go. Right now there are a lot of questions that will be answered, believe me, but just hang in there!

---Chapter Six---

**Possession of the body**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sesshomaru stared at hr fully, getting in the burnt clothes and melted skin. Her body was mangled but was still able to hold the crying child. He had never really seen a full spirit, just a little ball of light that was blue and could be considered a soul. But here he was, staring this woman right in the eye, having nothing but bad feelings coursing through him at that moment.

She looked down briefly at the sobbing child, and back at the boy lying beside the fallen Kagome. Her frown turned into a smile as she tilted her head to side and observed the boy fully.

Her gaze left the boy and fell upon Sesshomaru again, her smile faded and she glanced at Sesshomaru fully, taking in his appearance.

"**You promised."**

Sesshomaru flinched, keeping a cool gaze but was still unnerved by the woman in front of him. He couldn't explain it, but a deep sorrow was slowly making its way into his mind, like he wanted to cry. _Like that will ever happen _he scoffed mentally, taking a defensive stance.

Sesshomaru blinked, and blinked again. She was gone, and Kagome and Rin were now waking up. "Strange," he murmured to himself, "where did she go?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Taking a good look around her face turned bright red out of embarrassment. "What am I doing in the hallway?" She asked, sitting up fully and looking around her again.

She looked down at Rin and pulled her into her lap, fussing over her immediately. "What is Rin doing here? What am I doing here? In fact, what are you doing here?" She asked frantically, standing up, holding Rin and the carrier with Sakuya in it.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied, "but I want to know what you remember before you passed out."

Kagome furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to recall what she was doing before she passed out. Kagome sighed, not coming up with anything.

"I don't know," she said softly, "I can't remember…but I am tired, I think I wan to go to my room." With that said, she left.

Sesshomaru sighed, turning around and walking back to his room for a little bit of rest as well.

-----------------------

Kagome shut the door to her room silently after putting Rin and Sakuya in their proper rooms. She was tired, and didn't feel right.

Kagome gasped, slumping against the door she clutched her head in pain as a sharp wave hit her full on. She felt like she was burning, a very high fever perhaps.

Kagome moaned in pain, trying to wipe the sweat from her forehead, but it was no use; she was just so hot it was unbearable.

"What is…h-happening to me?" She groaned, sitting herself on the cool wood. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt the cool relief. It was short lived when the wooden surface soaked in her heat and it became unbearable.

A sharp pain erupted in her chest as she sat up again, not to mention a migraine was starting to form, making her feel horrible. Suddenly it stopped, and Kagome was breathing regularly again.

She looked up, eyes completely calm and all pain erased from her face. She stood up slowly, looking around herself to see where she was.

"Now," Kagome whispered, "where is Sesshomaru hiding?"

She opened the door and walked out casually.

---------------------

"Come to back to the Western Lands," Sesshomaru muttered to himself, "sure why not. You want to be a soldier in my army, okay." After the first couple hundred papers to sign, he was beginning to agree to everything that was on there.

He stopped when a sharp knock sounded roughly at his door. Secretly rejoicing at the interruption, he stood up and answered it casually.

Kagome stood there, and for once did not have Sakuya.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said softly, looking up to see him full on. She had shivered with excitement as she caught the golden gaze staring back at her.

"What are you doing here woman?" He asked sharply, somewhat annoyed to see her. Kagome raised an eyebrow, slipping into the room so Sesshomaru could close the door.

"Is that how you greet people?" She asked, brushing her fingertips over the top of his desk and turning to face him, eyes flashing. Sesshomaru bristled uncomfortably, not at all liking her presence.

"That's how I greet you," he replied bluntly, watching her movements carefully. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You can be so mean…Sesshy," she giggled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the nickname, not feeling at all amused by it like she seemed to be. Her giggles ceased and Kagome turned to look at him.

"You have gotten so cold and heartless," she whispered, shuddering slightly out of discomfort or excitement Sesshomaru was unable to tell. His eyes narrowed at her.

"I suggest you leave," he hissed, "now."

"I didn't need you to tell me that Sesshy," she said, "I was going to escort myself out." She sighed softly at that and stepped towards the door, brushing Sesshomaru on her way out. Before leaving Kagome turned back to face him.

"She really was cute."

And she left, the door shutting with a soft click. Sesshomaru stared after her, not knowing at all what that just meant.

---------------------

_Kagome looked around herself, the dark surrounding her every being. "He really has grown cold, hasn't he," a voice echoed throughout the dark. It was mellow, soft and caring, but with a hint of sadness held within it. Kagome blinked, stopping in her tracks, feeling useless wondering in the dark like she was._

"_Who are you?" She called out, hoping whoever was talking would answer her. Though she shouldn't trust the voice, her mind was telling her that she didn't want to be alone. Kagome shivered, sitting down on what felt like ground, but was unsure._

"_Are you cold?" The voice asked again._

_Kagome shook her head, not wanting to be the target of worry. _

"_Perhaps, being cold is better than being hot," the voice said softly, an image of a woman taking shape in front of her. Kagome blinked, feeling too tired and lost to care._

"_Are you afraid?"_

"_Sort of," Kagome whispered, "I don't know where I am, wandering in darkness is just…scary you know." The woman sat down beside her, breathing softly in relief._

"_It feels better when you have your baby with you," the woman whispered, "but I can't find her, I can't find my baby." Kagome looked sadly upon her, watching the woman glance around herself in hopes the baby would suddenly turn up._

"_I can't find my baby either," Kagome said, hoping to ease the woman beside her. It was then that she noticed this woman was burning hot. _

"_Do you have a fever?" Kagome said, worry lacing her voice. She reached out and touched the woman, pulling back immediately with a gasp of pain. The woman was on fire, not literally, but she felt like it._

"_Sometimes," the woman said again, turning towards Kagome, "it is better to be hot than cold."_

_Kagome was engulfed in flames._

-----------------------

Kagome shot up in bed, clutching at her chest, the burning sensation still there. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sakuya's wails of hunger and attention seeking. The woman shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but getting up and going to aid her son.

When she reached the room, Sakuya lay in his everyday carrier, like he had been earlier that day. "What the?"

Kagome raked through her memories, trying to remember what had happened earlier in that day. Surely she had put Sakuya back in his crib sometime during the day. _Whatever _she though, picking up the child again.

Her blood froze when a bitter voice rang out.

"**Sometimes it is better to be cold than hot."**

Everything went black.

---**TBC---**

**Okay, review this please!**

**------------------------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Long interlude I know, but believe me it is for good reason. If you guys have played the Sims 2 you would understand my obsession. (O.O) It is addicting I say, but I have broken away this time in order to bring you the next chapter of the story. By the way, last time I left off Kagome had just fallen unconscious. And who is this woman? Don't know? You will find out later.

---Chapter Seven---

**Proposition**

**-------------------------------------**

Sesshomaru was lapsing back into a silent state, mind reeling and mulling over his options at hand. Obviously, the girl was more of a burden than a help, not to mention that infuriating child she had. Strange things had been going on and he was beginning to get very annoyed. An account for the events, he decided that the thing he needed to take care of first was the problem of this woman, and then he would move onto deal with that irritating bet.

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh, resting his head in his hands and taking deep breaths in order to regain himself again. Perhaps, this was just useless.

He shook his head, first, he needed to call the Eastern Lord for a chat, the Western Lord had a feeling he was the one hiding all the secrets behind the woman who kept appearing to him.

**Scalding hot flames.**

Sesshomaru snapped his head up, suddenly feeling the temperature rising.

"**Help me Sesshomaru! I can't breath! It's hot. HELP ME!"**

The Western Lord stumbled backwards, a force knocking him off his feet. He held his chest, gasping for breath. _What the fuck was that _he thought, startled by what he was hearing. Looking up, he couldn't help a faint blush painting his face. Kagome stood staring at him, eyes uncaring.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?" She asked, holding out a hand as a gesture for helping him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and stood up on his own, brushing himself off and sitting back down at the table. He watched mutely as Kagome followed his motions. "I came here to ask you something," she said, looking at him pointedly.

Sesshomaru nodded, not really caring what she had to say, but manners got the best of him and he stayed silent. She looked at him a little longer and sighed, glancing back down at the table. "Perhaps, I was just afraid you would reject me that I did not tell you earlier," she said, "but the night you took me away, I had to wonder why you did it. Why would you rescue her- me?"

Sesshomaru didn't miss that last slip up and narrowed his eyes even more, if possible. He paused at the question though, it really did make him think, and it brought him back to the first problem he had received. Those words she had spoken to him, that made him wonder what his bastard of a brother had actually done.

_Inuyasha did something._

Did something, she never said that he said anything, like he usually did. Yelling at one another, it confused Sesshomaru how much both of them could yell at each other, but he always brushed it off. Suddenly, everything seemed to crash down around him. The child she was holding, her panicked voice, the haste in her movements in order to get away from him.

He had raped her, pure and simple.

But why would she freak out right then, when she had a whole nine months to do that? He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his arm.

"You lapsed into silence," Kagome whispered, "and you still haven't answered my question." Sesshomaru was silent. This was his chance to make the bet a reality, and he would be free from that wretched burden.

"Because I…" he paused, not knowing if he was able to say it, "…I loved you. I had for a long time." If she agreed, then it would all be over, the bet, everything, and he could kick her out after the bet was complete. He could be rid of her and her annoying son.

Kagome seemed to hesitate. "Do you really love me? Or do you still love…Yuko?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened, suddenly unable to breath.

"Because the way I see it," Kagome continued, as though oblivious to his little problem at hand, "your memories had been washed away thanks to a little friend, but tell me Sesshomaru, do you even remember her?" Her eyes turned deadly, anger blazing around them.

Sesshomaru kept a strait face, but the heat had risen again, making it harder to breath.

"**It's hot! I can't breath! Sesshomaru save us please! SESSHOMARU HELP ME!"**

The demon lord took a shaky breath, getting to his feet in a calm manner and walking to the door. "I want you to leave now woman," he growled, opening the door for her to walk out, only she stayed put. Kagome continued to stare at him eerily.

"She gave you long enough time to remember that fire," Kagome whispered, "but you wished to forget, because you were afraid." Sesshomaru growled again, deciding that he was going to be the one to leave. He was about to when the last thing she said caught his hearing.

"Your lost memories won't save you now."

And he left.

----------------

Miasma filled the air; it could easily melt a human's flesh if in it for even more than five seconds. It was his barrier, a way to keep people out and not be suspicious about the current 'lord' living there. Kagome stepped up in front of the large gate, looking around herself in wonderment.

"Well, the miko whom travels with Inuyasha," a voice said from behind a paper sliding door. Kagome walked forward, sliding the door open and stepping in quite calmly, not a reaction expected from her.

"Naraku," she said calmly. The demon looked at her annoyed, not liking her presence. It was different, dark, and strangely hot, as if the girl was burning with a constant fever. Kagome though, seemed calm and sat down in front of him, not a hint of fear in her manner.

"Whatever brings you here miko?" Naraku asked, red eyes calculating. Kagome smiled faintly. A sight that made a fear etch its painful way into Naraku's chest. She was too calm, as if scheming something deadly. Well, passed the fear, he was rather interested in this new demeanor.

"You know of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother," she said, once he nodded she continued, "He is a danger to me, an obstacle, I need you to get rid of him, I don't care how." She was using Naraku's lusts for the demon lord against him. It was her best weapon at this negotiation, she needed to use it.

"Why would you want to be rid of him?" Naraku asked, genuinely curious. Kagome smiled sweetly. It was the first time he noticed a transparent woman standing behind Kagome, holding a child and body melted. The next time she spoke, it wasn't Kagome but the woman behind her.

"He did something bad," she said softly, "and now 'what goes around comes around' as they say and Sesshomaru is getting his come around." Naraku smirked, for some reason he liked this woman, not the girl but this dead spirit behind her. He cleared his throat, leaning forward.

"We have a deal, I will get rid of Sesshomaru," he said, "but what are you going to do after that?" She paused, wondering that herself.

"Use this body and raise my children, like I couldn't for my little Rena,' she said softly, "I will drive out the spirit of Sakuya from the baby's body and put Rena in it, so we can grow up together."

"Sakuya?"

"Yes, this girls son, apparently Inuyasha had raped her and concealed the pregnancy with spells from her," the woman explained, "the boy is adorable I must say, looks just like Inuyasha, except the eyebrows, he has Sesshomaru's." Naraku nodded, not finding any use in the boy as of yet.

"You may leave," he sighed, nodding to her in thank you. Kagome got up and bowed slightly before making her exit.

"**I'll make you remember Kagome."**

"_Remember what?"_

"**What Sesshomaru said to you…"**

--------------------

Sesshomaru sat on a rock in the garden, chin resting in his hands which were balanced on his knees. If someone were to walk to by they would think it just a statue at how strait he was sitting. His mind was wandering again, he thought vaguely, but it was quickly passed over because of his more persistent thoughts.

The girl was not herself anymore.

That innocent smile had turned into one of hate, sadness, and bitter need for revenge. Almost of if the miko was being possessed by something far greater. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, feeling himself tense as someone neared him. Opening his eyes, golden stared into wide brown as Rin neared him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly, "I wanted to see if you were alright was all." She stepped nearer and laid down on the ground at his feet. She stared at him through a bright smile. "What troubles you Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking at the clouds. Sesshomaru ignored her, following her gaze instead to the sky.

"Don't want to tell me, okay," Rin said softly, "but my parents, before they were killed, always told me to let out what I was feeling. It really does make you feel better, you know." She looked back at Sesshomaru and saw him staring at her.

"Rin, I am ordering you to stay away from the nanny," he said, looking back at the sky as if stating that was end of discussion. Rin frowned, she did not like that order at all, like hell she was going to follow it, even if she would be disobeying Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare disobey me Rin," Sesshomaru snarled, making the young girl jump, "if you want me to dump you back in another village, I suggest you obey that command." He knew he was being harsh, but it was for her own safety, and besides, he couldn't really do that, he had grown too attached.

Rin's eyes watered with unwanted tears and she quickly got up and left. She would respect her Lord's wishes, after all, she didn't want him to dump her back in an abusive life, where she was mute. Rin wiped the tears away and went back to her room.

-----------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was sitting in the rocking chair, cradling a sleeping Sakuya. She didn't remember being here, or falling asleep but passed it off as Sakuya awoke with a fussy whine. Kagome cradled the boy and fed him, going back to her own thoughts.

"_I loved you…I had for a long time."_

Kagome blushed, she remembered, Sesshomaru had told her that, but did she love him in return? Right now, she was still recovering from what Inuyasha had done to her and she still had Sakuya to deal with. Not to mention the fact that she had been waking up in random places lately. When she felt the bottle being moved she saw that Sakuya was done, smiling at him and burped him.

This mother thing wasn't too hard.

"**Not hard at all."**

She had been hearing that voice a lot lately and passed it off as just a voice in her head, normal but quite creepy. The voice that sometimes spoke with her was upset, sad all the time, as if being near Sakuya made it that way. Kagome paused, before responding.

"_With Sakuya, waking up in random places, and Sesshomaru, I thought this would be more difficult."_

"**He is a handful, Sesshomaru is after all."**

"_I should find this creepy that I am talking to voices in my head."_

"**Not that weird, but tell me, how much do you know about Sesshomaru?"**

"_Wants Tetsaiga, hates Naraku, hates Inuyasha, and actually thinks before acting. What about you? Oh god, I am asking my own mind the same question."_

"**He was my first love and my last."**

"_What?"_

"**I am jealous; he harbors feelings towards you, though hidden from even himself. But tell me, could you actually love a man who bets the love of someone."**

"_What are you talking about?"_

"**You love him?"**

"_Well, yes but, what does that have to do with anything?"_

"**He will never love you back; he only took you in because of a bet with his drinking buddies."**

Kagome couldn't breathe; this voice held such hurt that she found herself putting Sakuya in the carrier basket and raced down the hall as fast as she could go with a baby. Sliding to a halt outside his study, Kagome opened the door with a soft 'creak' and walked inside, setting the basket down after the door had shut behind her.

Kagome sifted through the many papers, not sure what she was looking for but her hands were doing all the work for her. The young girls mind reeled with questions, but stopped when she found a partially hidden document. With trembling fingers she picked it up, hesitating on folding it open.

"**Read it. This is the one."**

Kagome closed her eyes, folding it open, and her eyes shakily reading over what it said. "A contract," she whispered, "a contract to seal a bet." He was going to let her go once it was fulfilled, meaning this was the only use he had for her.

"**If you don't fall in love with him by the end of the year he looses everything."**

"Shut up! Shut up!" She snapped feverishly at the voice, effectively making it disappear. God dammit why was this hurting her so much? What did she care? Kagome closed her eyes, breathing softly in attempts to feel alright again.

"If this is what he wants," Kagome whispered, "I will give it to him."

_I am that much in love with him _Kagome thought _I am so stupid for not realizing it sooner. It would be better if this contract was lifted from his mind. Who am I to judge Sesshomaru anyway, he said he loved me._

"**He said that to win you over."**

Kagome frowned; the voice was right, I mean why would he suddenly come out and say it like that? The miko shuddered, letting the document fall to the ground and she stood up on shaky legs. The door opening caught her attention and she looked over to see that Sesshomaru had just entered.

Kagome slid the paper under the desk and walked over to him, smiling. "I was looking for you," she said softly. Sesshomaru recognized that tone to be the girl he knew, though an underlining of sadness was hinted.

_If this is what he wants _She thought, setting her hand down on his shoulder, leaning up to his ear so he could hear her clearly.

"I love you," she said, moving back down to kiss him. She briefly caught surprised amber eyes before she moved in for his mouth.

"**Good girl…"**

**---TBC---**

**Wow, that was a good update! Review!**

**--------------------------------**


	8. Final One

**A/N: **Last chapter. YYH/IY crossover.

---Chapter Eight---

**Please don't leave us**

----------------------------------------

It had been sixteen years since that day Kagome recalled her love for Sesshomaru. He had won that bet.

…

…

…

"Hey! Father, I don't recall that ever being in the books!" Sakuya yelled. Sesshomaru smirked, relishing in the victory over his son…again. Kagome sat on a nearby rock, smiling at her family's antics. Everyday Sakuya would challenge Sesshomaru, and everyday he wound up kissing stone.

Though only recently had her son truly been distracted.

"Sesshomaru, let your son win for once," Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru smirked briefly at her before delivering a final kick at the boy, sending him flying toward the nearby woods. Sesshomaru walked over to her, letting his mate wipe the sweat off from the hot day.

"He's improving, actually made me break a sweat," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You can be a real bastard to my son you know that right?" Kagome growled playfully, her demonic tail swishing in delight.

"I'm a sexy bastard," he replied.

"On occasion."

"Perhaps."

"Indeed."

Kagome smiled, grabbing her mates hand and leading him inside, fully knowing that Sakuya could find his way back. Poor thing was probably unconscious.

----------------

Sakuya sat up, shaking his head to clear away the fuzziness of the area. Sighing he flopped down again, staring up at the bright blue sky. Perhaps he would come today…

Almost on cue a teenaged boy entered, his ears perking slightly at the image of his love interest, though almost positive the other boy returned his feelings. Walking forward he kneeled down at the boys head, watching with interest as gold met gold. Smiling, Sakuya reached up, pulling the face closer to his.

"I've been waiting for you," he purred. The teen above him sighed happily, letting himself be lowered. Well, now he definitely knew how the other felt about him. Smiling, Sakuya paused, yanking hard so the other fell on him in a heap.

"Hey! I thought we had a moment going!" The teen yelped, still slightly horrified at the abrupt change.

"What does that mean exactly?" Sakuya asked. It wasn't a question, more of a reassurance. The teen above him jumped up, pinning the body below him. He was a fox after all, wonderful reflexes.

"Stupid, what do you think it means?" The teen whispered, leaning down to nibble at Sakuya's ear.

"Just making sure Kurama."

----------------------

"He still hasn't come back."

"He's fine."

"It's been three hours Sesshy!"

"Sakuya always comes back."

"But-but…!"

"I'm not even going to use the wretched human term to counter that."

"What term? Oh! You mean the old 'no if's and's or but's' saying right? Classic."

"You can be very childish sometimes Kagome."

"Me? Childish? Never."

"Where is that stupid boy anyway?"

A few more moments of silence.

"Kagome, let's have sex."

"Okay."

-------------------

Sakuya leaped up, effectively making Youko tumble to the ground. Smirking briefly he ran off, in attempts that his fox would give chase.

Canine's love chases. And that was no exception to a fox.

Panting slightly, he hid behind a tree, watching as a silver fox bound into the clearing, beginning to sniff the area. Sakuya stayed where he was, hoping his fox would find him soon, because his instincts were telling him to bolt. He wanted to be caught. Today is the day he would leave his parents for good, and go where Youko had always dreamed. The fields on the base of Mt. Kurama. At first, Sakuya thought the fox was being…a fox. Vain and self-centered, until his father brought he and his mother there.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice when Youko tackled him, biting his ear gently. Sakuya yelped, rolling them over until they were both beside each other, panting. Youko smiled as he looked to the sky. Sakuya looked at Youko.

"Hey, today, we should go to your place."

"What place?"

"The fields of Mt. Kurama, you told me it was somewhere you wanted to go," Sakuya replied, standing up beside Youko.

"What about your parents."

"Father has always wanted me to just go. My mother, she will be sad for a while, but…everything will be fine," Sakuya said. Taking hold of Youko's hand he ran off, jumping over the castle wall, the silver fox right behind him.

-------------------------

Kagome stood outside in the garden, where her son and mate were sparring just hours before. Night had fallen, but a frown was etched on her features. She had seen him. The boy that had captured her son's heart. He was a thief, but she was certain that he would be defeated if he had ever tried anything. He never did, but he always came back. She had been in her old room looking out the window when she noticed Sakuya walking to the young man, seemingly angry that the fox thief had been spying. But as she watched, his posture became relaxed. The next day, the silver being had come back during early practice between Sesshomaru and Sakuya, watching her son with interest.

The young man perceived her boy as a potential mate.

To day she was happy was the overstatement of the century. She was furious. Though, the more she observed the two, the more she realized that her son was indeed seeing the young man as a mate! Again, she had felt deep anger, but with a quick flick of her wrist, she forced the feelings down.

Now, the thief had stolen her willing son.

Years ago, she had had a vivid nightmare of visiting Naraku, but she found that she had gone through slight adventures before waking up. She had felt nervous, listening to the voice in the back of her head to tell him that her precious had won the bet and that she would make him happy. So, in desperation, Kagome had told Sesshomaru her love for the demon. He had been…surprised, but she followed her dream self's actions, and before either knew what was happening, they were lying naked in each other's arms.

It was worth it.

Going back inside she wiped a tear aside.

Sesshomaru stood directly in front of her, his arms ready and waiting for an occupant. Sobbing she ran forward, letting herself feel the solid warmth against her. "You have your memories precious," Sesshomaru whispered.

_-----_

"_Mama!"_

"_What? Sakuya? What are you doing out of bed sweet one?"_

"_I had a nightmare."_

"_You can stay here with mommy for as long as you want."_

"_I hate nightmares."_

"_Soon, my boy, you will never experience them again. I used to have nightmares all the time until I found your father. Now, I can sleep in peace without being disturbed by make believes."_

"…_I want to meet someone then. I want them to take away my nightmares."_

"_And you will honey, you will."_

_---_

It was true; Kagome did have her memories…

"**I'm proud of you Kagome."**

Kagome sighed, comforted by the presence. She felt gentle warmth inside her body. She liked it.

"**Very proud."**

"Hey Sesshy, I dare you to raise another kid."

"What are we wagering love?"

---**END---**

**Considering I hate Inuyasha now I didn't want to forget about this completely. So there it was. Hope you enjoyed every bit of it! Yes, there may be a sequel but I am leaving fanfiction for good. My best friend however, WhiteWolfCub, might be willing to do that, so go and see her. Email her if you want to have a sequel. is her email.**

**8D Been fun!**

**8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D**


End file.
